


it's quiet uptown

by mrsyt31



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, soft hockies being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsyt31/pseuds/mrsyt31
Summary: He lets himself relax into the calm, quiet of the house, and heads upstairs to change out of his suit. His overnight bag is still in the car, but it can wait until morning; he’s got doubles and triples of everything these days, after years of inevitably leaving something essential behind. He grabs a clean pair of sweats and an old Gatineau t-shirt of Claude’s. It’s so old that the logo is nearly faded away but so soft and worn thin from years of washing. It smells like Claude. Like home.





	it's quiet uptown

**Author's Note:**

> Claude scored a hat trick, the flyers made the playoffs, and a new Brioux picture showed up in my twitter feed. I had feelings about it.
> 
> This is the first work i've finished enough to publish in nearly three years. It figures it would be Claude and Danny that pushed me over the edge.
> 
> Thanks to Ginny for looking this over for me. As always, this is for my pineapple, who continues to cheer me on, even when it takes me two weeks to write 800 words. <3<3<3

It’s quiet at home, which Danny’s still not entirely used to. Claude’s been telling him for years that it would happen eventually, no matter how much they both wished time would slow down. With Caelan and Carson off to college and Cam opting for prep school this year, the house is empty a lot sooner than he had planned on. That’s not to say it’s a bad thing.

Especially tonight.

They’ve not been in the same city much, the last few weeks; Danny’s been traveling back and forth to Portland, getting things organized for the Mariners, and the Flyers have been on a pretty hardcore playoff push. They’ve not spent a night in the same bed for nearly three weeks. There’s no way Danny was going to miss being there at the game tonight.

And Claude. He was electric out there, scoring a hat trick and reaching one hundred points in a season for the first time in his career. It had taken an incredible amount of restraint on Danny’s part to keep his hands off Claude in the tunnel after the game. Even more to tell him to go celebrate with his team, that Danny would be home waiting when Claude was done.

He lets himself relax into the calm, quiet of the house, and heads upstairs to change out of his suit. His overnight bag is still in the car, but it can wait until morning; he’s got doubles and triples of everything these days, after years of inevitably leaving something essential behind. He grabs a clean pair of sweats and an old Gatineau t-shirt of Claude’s. It’s so old that the logo is nearly faded away but so soft and worn thin from years of washing. It smells like Claude. Like home. 

The scalding hot steam of the shower is soothing, but Danny doesn’t linger. He gives his hair and body a rudimentary wash and shuts the water off, drying himself quickly and climbing back into his comfy house clothes. He brushes his teeth to get rid of the stale taste of coffee, and then heads back downstairs to get a drink. 

Claude’s left a brand new six-pack of Danny’s favorite local brew in the refrigerator, but it’s already kind of late, or maybe it just feels later than it really is. Or it’s just that he’s exhausted from a day of travel and the excitement of the game. He opts for tea instead, filling the kettle and going to find the box of peppermint tea he keeps hidden in the pantry. 

Once his tea is ready, Danny heads back into the family room and settles into the corner of the sectional. He doesn’t want to disturb the quiet of the room with the tv, so instead he grabs the pair of readers and the book that’s on the side table; he can’t remember if they’re his or Claude’s, but it doesn’t matter. He can’t focus enough for reading anyways. He tips his head back and lets his eyes fall closed.

He must have fallen asleep like that, because the next thing he knows, Danny’s being nudged awake by a clearly amused Claude. 

“C’mon, old man. Let’s get you to bed.”

Danny huffs out a breath and sleepily reaches for Claude’s hand. “ _Je suis à l'aise_ ,” he murmurs, tugging at Claude until he gives in and joins Danny where he’s sprawled out on the sofa. He remembers when they bought it, how Claude had insisted it was perfect. How Danny had thought it was ridiculous that the cushions were so deep. That is, until he’d realized it meant they could lie together on it with enough room to move around. 

“Of course you are,” Claude answers in english. “But you’ll be sore and stiff in the morning if you stay here too long.” He doesn’t seem in a hurry for them to move though, because he buries his face in Danny’s neck and takes a deep breath in through his nose, exhaling slowly. “You smell like me,” he mumbles against Danny’s skin. Danny has long been in the habit of using Claude’s body wash when he gets home from a trip because he misses the scent of him on his clothes and his sheets. Claude knows this, so he can’t really be surprised.

Danny let’s his hand fall softly on Claude’s hip, trailing his fingers over his ribs until Claude shivers. “Do you mind?” he asks, pressing a kiss to Claude’s forehead. 

“I like it,” he replies. His lips find Danny’s once, twice. His voice is rough when he says, “Means you’re mine.”

Danny pulls Claude in by the back of his neck until Claude’s laying half on top of him. Their legs are tangled together and Danny can feel that they’re both half hard where their hips are pressed together, but there’s no urgency in his arousal. Danny brushes Claude’s nose with his own. He kisses him tenderly, then again with a little more heat. If he was less tired he’d offer to blow Claude right here in the living room. Instead, he just smiles softly and says, “ _Pour toujours_.”

“Such a sap.”

“You love it,” Danny answers, still smiling. 

“ _Je fais_.”

They kiss just like that, limbs entwined, in a slow, lazy way that they don’t often have time for, these days. More often than not, it’s heated groping and hurried blowjobs before the boys get home or either of them has to leave again. But the boys are all away at school and they have the house to themselves. They have time to luxuriate in the slick slide of their tongues in each other’s mouths, in the way Claude likes to nip at Danny’s lips while they catch their breath. This is what Danny’s been missing lately. Not the sex, although he has missed that, but just having Claude close; feeling his body, big and warm on top of him. The sense of comfort, of home. With nothing but practice for Claude over the next few days, they finally have some time to enjoy just being here, together.

Just as Danny starts to think about how he’d like to open up Claude’s dress slacks and slip his hand inside, Claude yawns. It’s one of those ridiculous full body things that makes his whole body seize up for just a moment. Danny can’t help but chuckle. “Now who’s the old man?”

“Sorry,” Claude replies, and then giggles, and then yawns again. “Didn’t realize how tired I am.” 

“It’s been a long day for both of us, _chère_. Let’s go up and get some sleep.”

Claude head falls on Danny’s chest and he whines. “Danny. I really wanted you to fuck me.” He rutts his hips against Danny just to prove his point.

“There’s time for that in the morning. I’ll even blow you first.”

Claude’s head pops up at that and he’s grinning from ear to ear. “ _Est-ce une promesse_?”

“ _Oui_.” 

Claude slides off the edge of the sofa and onto his knees, urging Danny to sit up so he can kiss him again. He’s playful about it, and Danny really has missed being here with Claude like this. 

“Hey, Danny,” Claude says, still smiling. “ _Ich liebe dich_.”

“ _Je t'aime aussi_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i chose not to include the english translations in my notes, but if you want them, just ask me :)


End file.
